


never knew how hard it'd be to quit you

by blackkat



Series: Obi-Wan Kenobi prompts [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: There's a moment of absolute silence as Fives and Echo trade startled glances, Rex gapes at Obi-Wan, and Kix and Jesse freeze, eyes widening. Then, deliberately, awkwardly, Rex clears his throat, face about four shades redder than it was a moment ago. “General, you—you know Quinlan?”No wonder they made it out of the smuggler’s mansion in one piece. Obi-Wan breathes in through his nose, lets it out, and then says, “Very well, yes. Quinlan Vos, I thought you weredead, and instead you were—were—playinghookerto a crime lord!”
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Quinlan Vos, CT-7567 | Rex/Quinlan Vos, Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-7567 | Rex, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Quinlan Vos
Series: Obi-Wan Kenobi prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941673
Comments: 42
Kudos: 955
Collections: Jedi Journals, Wasn't Quite Expecting This (But I Loved It)





	never knew how hard it'd be to quit you

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: asjghfkljljl Kat this is what popped into my head with the undercover Quinlan wip, the 501st: Look at this space hooker we adopted on a mission Obi-wan: Quinlan?? the 501st:... the 501st: you know our space hooker??? they're now convinced Obi-wan and Quinlan had a secret affair on a mission and Obi-wan would run away from the Jedi order if only Quinlan would ask him

Apparently, Anakin's missions never go smoothly, even when Anakin himself isn't there to oversee them. Obi-Wan honestly could have lived without confirmation that his influence is infectious.

“They finally caught the mole in the admiral’s office,” Obi-Wan says, waving open the door ahead of himself and Rex, who’s limping and looks rather worse for wear even after a trip to medical. “You’ll be pleased to know he’s going up in front of a military court next week.”

“Better late than never,” Rex says with impressive equanimity. “For being a trap, it could have gone a hell of a lot worse.”

Obi-Wan grimaces, but he’s willing to allow that. From the report, it seems like Torrent also got Anakin's ridiculous luck to go along with his tendency to send even the simplest mission into a tailspin. “I must say, finding a back way out of Chudard’s mansion is impressive. We’d rather thought the only way in or out was the front door.”

Rex snorts, mouth curling, and comes to a stop in front of the door to Torrent’s bunk. “Well,” he says, and flicks a glance at Obi-Wan. “That’s one of the reasons I wanted to talk to you, General. We, ah. Had help.”

Obi-Wan blinks. “Help,” he echoes, raising a brow, because it must be help that Rex left out of the mission report, and that’s a little surprising. Obi-Wan hadn’t thought he did that sort of thing.

The again, he’s been Anakin's second-in-command for a year now. There had to be _some_ influence there.

“Help,” Rex confirms, a little rueful, and raps his knuckles against the panel of the door in warning, then keys it open. “Sir, we just…want to help him out in return. He’s been, uh.” Rex flushes a little which makes Obi-Wan’s brow slide higher, because _that_ is certainly a new reaction. “Really great.”

_Really great_ seems to be an understatement, if Rex looks like that. Intrigued now despite himself, Obi-Wan waits for him to limp through the doorway, then takes a step into the bunkroom—

Stops dead, absolutely every word he knows deserting him all at once.

Leaning back against Echo, legs tossed casually over Fives's lap, Quinlan looks up and smirks. He’s in full undercover mode, dreads caught in a long braid, eyeshadow thick, clothes tight, golden jewelry plentiful. _Boytoy style_ , Luminara always called it when they were Knights, but—

Obi-Wan drags his gaze over the deep V in Quinlan's shirt, the tight, ripped pants, the smirk, and will admit he’s rather grown into it.

“Hey, Obi-Wan,” Quinlan says, lazy, wicked. “Long time no see.”

“A _very_ long time, Quinlan,” Obi-Wan returns, folding his arms over his chest. He can't _believe_ —

Well. No. He actually can.

There's a moment of absolute silence as Fives and Echo trade startled glances, Rex gapes at Obi-Wan, and Kix and Jesse freeze, eyes widening. Then, deliberately, awkwardly, Rex clears his throat, face about four shades redder than it was a moment ago. “General, you—you know Quinlan?”

No wonder they made it out of the smuggler’s mansion in one piece. Obi-Wan breathes in through his nose, lets it out, and then says, “ _Very_ well, yes. Quinlan Vos, I thought you were _dead_ , and instead you were—were—playing _hooker_ to a crime lord!”

Quinlan rolls his eyes, swinging his legs off Fives's lap and standing up. “Oh, ease up, Obi-Wan,” he says, but that smirk is _entirely_ unrepentant as he saunters closer. Obi-Wan gives him a dirty look, refusing to be moved by the way Quinlan's eyes look beneath a layer of smoky liner. He’s a beautiful man. Obi-Wan has always known that. He’s also an _ass_. An ass who missed _three_ check-ins and sent Tholme into a deep brood in the Archives, which _Obi-Wan_ had to deal with, because Tholme and Quinlan are _both_ ridiculous.

“I refuse,” Obi-Wan says precisely. “Do you _know_ what I would have done for you, Quinlan? If there had been even a _hint_ that you were still alive—”

_I had to wrangle your dratted Master, and I would have thrown Tholme at you and been done with it_ , he’s going to say, but Quinlan snorts, leaning in, and stops the words with a light kiss. “Should have told me what I wanted to hear before I left, asshole,” he says, and Obi-Wan cannot _believe_ they are still having this argument. He’s right. He _knows_ he’s right. Anakin is _just_ as emotionally stable as Aayla and Obi-Wan can prove it. Just because Aayla didn’t do more than get a little exasperated when Quinlan disappeared doesn’t mean anything.

“So you decided to _punish me_ by disappearing?” Obi-Wan says, outraged.

Quinlan rolls his eyes, brushing past him with a lazy wave. “You could have come with me,” he says. “You were all set to, and then _Anakin_ got a splinter.”

“It was an _assassin droid_ , and—” Obi-Wan turns to follow him, only to get the door slammed in his face, and _growls_.

There's still dead silence behind him, and it stretches out for a long, long minute before there's a hushed whisper of, “Captain, I think you slept with General Kenobi's—”

“Shut _up_ , Jesse,” Rex hisses, still bright red. Obi-Wan is not in any way surprised that Quinlan would manage to get himself laid while undercover _as a hooker_ , because of course he would, and he rolls his eyes.

“At least one can't comment about you lacking taste, Captain,” he says, keys the door open, and stalks off to go find his best friend and shake an apology out of him. And maybe another kiss, because Quinlan is still pretty no matter how much of a bastard he can be.

Besides, it’s apparently also a second-hand kiss with Rex, and Obi-Wan isn't about to turn something like _that_ down.

(Three days later, when there's a rumor circulating around the GAR that General Kenobi lost his heart to a beautiful, loyal hooker years ago and would have left the Order for him, full of all the embellishes a star-crossed romance deserves and _absolutely ridiculous_ , Obi-Wan is forced to come to the realization that shaking was not _nearly_ enough of a punishment, and promptly starts plotting a murder.)


End file.
